Try and Try Again
Try and Try Again is the 49th episode from Season 1 of Barney & Friends. Plot Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Shawn *Derek *Tina *Michael *Min *Kathy Songs #Barney Theme Song #Having Fun Song #Try and Try Again #Bubble, Bubble Bath #Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear #Rig-a-Jig-Jig #Growing #The Baby Bop Hop #Riding on a Bike #Home on the Range #Happy Dancin' #I Love You Quotes * (Derek and Michael races to the finish line, as Min, Tina, and Kathy began to cheer.) * Shawn: We have a winner! And the winner is... * (the Barney doll comes to life.) * Barney: Whoa! (laughs) * Shawn, Derek, Michael, Min, Tina, & Kathy: Barney! (Kids runs to Barney they give him a hug.) * Barney: Ho ho! Hi there, everybody! Trivia *Shawn wears the same clothes from "Hola, Mexico!". And a short hair. *Derek wears the same clothes from "Everyone is Special (episode)". and a short hair. *Tina wears the same dress from The Backyard Show. And a long hair with a pink bow tie. *Michael wears the same clothes from "Rock with Barney". And a short hair. *Min wears the same clothes from "When I Grow Up... (episode)" and "Everyone Is Special (episode)". And a pony tail. *Kathy wears the same clothes from "A Camping We Will Go (episode)". And a long hair. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came to life, the sound clip is taken from "I Can Do That!". *This group with (Michael, Shawn, Min, & Tina) Also appears in "The Queen of Make-Believe". *This group with (Michael, Tina, Derek, & Kathy) also appears in "Going Places!". *This group with (Michael, Derek, Kathy, & Min) also appears in "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard" and "Ready Set Play!". *This group with (Derek, Shawn, Min, & Kathy) also appears in "Caring Means Sharing", "What's That Shadow?", "When I Grow Up... (episode)", and "I Can Do That!". *This group with (Tina, Shawn, Min, & Kathy) Also appears in "Happy, Birthday Barney!", with Derek, Luci and Michael. *This group with (Tina, Derek, Min, & Kathy) Also appears in "Alphabet Soup! (episode)", & "Grandparents Are Grand! (1993)", with Grandparents. *Tis group with (Michael, Shawn, Min, & Kathy) Also appears in "Let's Help Mother Goose!", with Mother Goose. *This group with (Michael, Tina, Derek, & Min) Also appears in "A Splash, Party Please!", & "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure", with the King. *This group with (Tina, Derek, Shawn, & Min) Also appears in "Grown-Ups For A Day!". *At the end, the Barney doll with a top hat, tuxedo jacket, bow tie, cufflinks, cane stick, and happy tap dancing shoes. *The Season 1 Barney doll is the same from "Everyone is Special (episode)". *The same top hat, tuxedo jacket, bow tie, and happy tap dancing shoes that Barney wears for the songs "Happy Dancing", and "I Love You" was also seen in "On Again, Off Again". *The same cufflinks that Barney wears for the songs "Happy Dancin'", and "I Love You" was also seen in "I Can Do That!". *The same cane stick that Barney holds for the songs "Happy Dancin'", and "I Love You" was also seen in "On Again, Off Again". *This is the second time the Barney doll wears happy dancing clothes. The first was The Backyard Show. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "A World of Music". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Carnival of Numbers (episode)". *The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "Caring, Means, Sharing". *The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also heard in "My Family's Just Right For Me (Episode)". *The musical arrangements used in this episode was also heard in "Oh, What A Day!". Category:Barney & Friends First Generation